Three Boys & A Girl
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: What happens when Tori's cousin Melissa visits her and Beck,Andre and Robbie start crushing on Melissa? Based off of Three Girls & A Moose. Bori Cabbie & Jandre.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _What happens when Tori's cousin Melissa visits her and Beck,Andre and Robbie start crushing on Melissa? Based off of Three Girls & A Moose. Bori Cabbie & Jandre._

* * *

Jade and Cat finished putting up the sign reading _**Girls Get Equal Lockerrooms!**_Then Trina came up "What's this for?" Trina asked the girls.

"Boys are able to peek in the girls locker room so the boys peek in and they drilled holes to peek." Jade replied.

"And the room across in the dance studio is unavailable so we asked Helen if we can get that room. But she said we can get it if alot of people appear at Karaoke Dokie." Cat added before Trina walked off, "Bye!"

Andre, Beck and Robbie came up. "Girls for eaqual Locker Rooms" Andre said.

"Yeah!" Jade & Cat said together.

Tori came up wear knee high combat boots that were in high heels which were about 4 inches with dark washed skinny jeans and a pink v neck tee shirt with a black leather jacket on top. And her hair was straightened with fake pink dip dye at the end. "Hey, My cousin Melissa is here and I can't hang out this weekend." Tori said.

Beck was about to compliement her but a beautiful brunette stood next to Tori. She was wearing something like Tori but her v neck was purple and her dip dye was purple. "Hey Melissa!" Tori said.

"Who are these people?" Melissa asked Tori.

"Guys this is Melissa, Melissa this Beck,Andre,Robbie, Cat and Jade" Tori said. Melissa waved.

The boys moved closer to Melissa. "How about we go to Karaoke Dokie for some burgers." Andre said

"Sorry I really don't like burgers. I like sushi!" Melissa said.

"Okay to Nozu!" Robbie said.

"But just yesterday you said your sick of sushi" Cat said.

"Shut up Cat!" Robbie snapped.

Tori put her arm around Cat's shoulder.

* * *

_**At Nozu!**_

Robbie, Beck and Jade were sitting at a table. Tori,Cat and Andre were sitting at the other table. Then Beck asked Melissa a question, "What's your favourite movie?"

Melissa thought "White chicks!" Andre pushed Jade off of the chair so it was now Melissa,Beck,Robbie and Andre at 1 table and the other table Tori,Jade and Cat at another table.

The girls watched Andre,Beck and Robbie try to flirt with Melissa. They paid and left. And no one seemed to notice.

* * *

**Following Jade,Cat and Tori**

Jade was driving to a small park across down. Tori pulled a Purple sparkly notebook along with a pen out of her purse. There was no one so they decided to write the songs they have to sing at Karaoke Dokie on Saturday. "So type? Fast paced or Slow paced?" Tori asked.

"Fast." Jade said.

"Fast." Cat said.

"Okay any ideas?" Tori asked.

* * *

**After Song Writing**

Tori, Cat and Jade created 4 songs. They will do one solo song each and a group song. They started doing dance moves for the group song. When they finished they went to the mall to get outfits for each solo song. Once they arrived they first went into Forever 21 to find some outfits.

For the solo song Tori got a strapless turquiose sweetheart neckline, shirt and a pair of mid-thigh light wash shorts.

And Jade got a dark purple shirt and some dark washed skinny jeans.

Cat got a bubble gum pink dress that stopped at her knees.

They then walked to Aldo to get cute shoes.

Tori picked a gold strappy 4 inch heel.

Jade picked black knee high boots in 4 inch heels.

And Cat got a dark pink 4 inch heel.

They all walked across to Claire's to find jewelery. They browsed around the store and found very cute jewelery. Cat fond some silver hoops and a pink necklace that went down to her belly button. Jade got a gold pair of bracelets and some gold studs. Tori picked stud gold bow earrings and a huge stack of gold bracelets.

They walked around the mall to find something for the group dance. They didn't find anything so they decided to head back to Tori's house to find anything cute to wear. Once they arrived they ran up the stairs and into Tori's room. She opened a closet [She has 2. One for school and the others are old clothes needed to be thrown away.

They picked and pulled and fixed until they came up with three outfits. Jade picked a purple v-neck with black shorts and some silver heels. Cat got the same outfit but a bright blue v-neck. And Tori got the same outfit but the v-neck in turquiose.

Tori looked under her bed and got a large container filled with jewellery. They looked through the bin and found some cute jewellery. Tori got some turquoise feather earrings. Jade got purple feather earrings and cat got feather earrings but in pink.

When they were done they headed downstairs and decided to get Chinese or Pizza. They decided on Pizza. Tori got her home phone out and called the place "This is Pizza Hut and you're talking to Jessica what can I get for you today?" The lady on the phone said.

"Hey Jessica, can I get a medium Hawaiian pizza, a medium cheese pizza, a pizza with green peppers,pineapple, and pepperoni. And a large container of fries, small chilli cheese fries, um… a small fries with cheese, bacon and ground beef. Oh and a large batch of chicken wings, small batch of honey garlic chicken wings and a small batch of Louisiana flavoured chicken wings." Tori replied.

"Okay your total is $67.45. Would you like delivery or pick up?" Jessica asked Tori.

"Delivery please." Tori said.

"Your address please?" Jessica asked Tori.

"718 Hollywood Boulevard."

"Alright your order will be there between 45 minutes to an hour" Jessica said.

"Alright thanks Jessica." Tori said hanging up.

They started moving around suff to fit all the food. Until Tori heard the doorbell ring. She ran to the door and opened it to reveal Beck,Andre and Robbie. "Oh hi." Tori said.

"Hey is Melissa coming to Hollywood Arts tomorrow?" Robbie asked.

"Do you know what happens to people who wonder where Melissa is?" Tori asked them.

"No. What?" They asked all together.

"They get a face full of door!" Tori said slamming the door in there faces.

30 minutes later the food arrived. And they set out the food and ate. "I'm so full!" Jade said.

"Me Two." Cat said

"Me three." Tori said agreeing with Jade and Cat.

Tori went to update her slap status.

_Tori Vega: Just had a pig out session with JadeWest and CatValentine. So full!_

_Mood: Never want to see food again!_

**Jade West and Cat Valentine like this.**

_Comments:_

_Beck Oliver: How come I wasn't invited?_

_Andre Harris: You had food without us?_

_Robbie Shapiro: I want food!_

* * *

Hey guys sorry I didn't upload in a while. I went on vacation last week and I said when I came home ill update but there was a virus going around so eventually I got sick so here is a update


	2. Chapter 2

Cat and Jade decided to spend the night at Tori's house. They woke up around 6:30 and started to get ready. Luckly they were all the same size so whatever Tori had would fit them.

Today Tori decied to wear a black tank top with pickachu on it with a moustache. And she wore a red camisole under neath. She paired it with a pair of black short shorts, a pair of red high tops. And for jewelery she picked a studded pair of earrings which were mustaches but in gold and a matching necklace. And she put in fake red dipdye and did a messy fishtail braid.

Cat picked a bright pink button up which had sleves like a tee-shirt. With grey skinny jeans. And some grey flats with bows. She paired it with a grey blazer. Cat found pink bows for earrings with a matching necklace. Cat did a half up half down hair style.

Jade picked a black camisole and a black lace tank yop, with a black blazer. She got a pair of black skinny jeans and some black high tops. She decided tp straighten her hair. She matched it with purple feather earrings.

They had to be at school for 8:30. But when Tori checked the time it was 7:30. They decided to go and get breakfast. Cat knew this place at Beverly Ave. which was a street away from school. So they stopped and went throught the drive thru.

Cat ordered the waffle combo with a side of scramble eggs and bacon with a blueberry smoothie. And a yogurt cup.

Jade ordered a bagel with strawberry cream cheese and a Vanilla Bean coffee and fruit salad.

Tori got the Royal Shake but in Oreo (It'ss pretty much a Oreo milkshake) with a breakfast sandwhich. It consisted of eggs,bacon and cheese. With a hashbrown and a fruit salad.

They paid and drove off. They decided to go to the park down the streets from Hollywood Arts. They sat under a tree and ate breakfast. They were laughing and telling stories.

"So we were at the mall the day before Christmas Eve BTW we were 6 and me, Melissa and Trina were taking picture with Santa Clause. And asoon as we finished taking the picture Melissa peed on Santa." Tori said laughing,then Jade then Cat.

Cat checked the time it was 8, "We should get going."

* * *

When they got to school they headed straight for there lockers to get there books for the first class. Then they heard laughing and they turned there heads to see Melissa laughing along with Beck, Andre and Robbie. Tori closed her locker then Beck called her name and waved for her to come over here.

Tori ignored it, "Jade, Jade!" Tori called walking along with them.

_Tori never ignored me. Is she mad at me? Or did she not hear me? _Beck thought. Before walking away with Melissa,Robbie and Andre.

* * *

Tori was thinking "Do you mind coming over tonight and we will do a video for The Slap?" Tori asked,

"I don't mind." Cat said twirling her red velvet hair.

"I got nothing to do. What were you thinking Vega?" Jade asked.

"A taste test. We will go to the store and see what we haven't tried" Tori said.

* * *

After school they headed to McGregore's groceries. They grabbed one of the mini carts they had and went around and got little foods they didn't try. They paid and left.

Once they got back they got ready. They each showered at different times. And got ready for the video.

Tori wore a pair of light washed skinnies with rips and a white v-neck. She wore read heart earrings and a matching necklace. Cat found a light pink almost with dress witha bow around the waist and wore the same jewlery as froom earlier today. Jade got a black tee-shirt that says wicked on it in dark purple font and some grey skinny jeans with dark purple studs.

They walked downstairs and they wrote the names of each food and put them in a bowl. Tori heard her phone go off. And saw the message.

**From: AladdinLookAlike**

**To: LoveTheMustache**

**Hey I called your name earlier today and you didn't reply to me. So I wanted to know if you were mad at me.**

Tori read the message and didn't reply. She turned on the radio and set up the camera.

* * *

"Hey all you slappers! It's me Tori Vega and I'm here with Cat Valentine and Jade West. Today we are doing a taste test!" Tori said smiling.

"We went to McGregores and got some foods." Jade added.

"We have a bowl right here with foods and there mixed up for us to pick. We have a barf bucket just incase it tastes like crap," Cat said holding up the bucket.

"We also have water to wash down the taste." Tori said.

"Let's get started! Tori pick from the bowl!" Jade said.

Tori picked from the bowl and looked "Rainbow sherbert Oreo cookies."

Cat picked it out of the bag and opened the package, They each took one cookie and bit into it.

"You know this kind of reminds me of Trix!" Jade exclaimed.

"I can agree with that." Tori said.

"Cat pick from the magical bowl." Jade said.

Cat picked it out and read it. "Ms. Annies' chicken and waffles" Cat dug throught the bag and opened the bag. She sniffed it "Holy Shit that smelled horrible" Cat exclaimed.

They each picked out one chip and but into it as soon as Tori started chewing she spit it into the barf bucket then Jade, then Cat.

"That tastes like shit!" Tori said drinking her water.

"Jade your turn!" Cat said.

Jade picked from the bowl. " caramel popcorn."

Cat dug through the bag and found it she pulled it out and opened it. "It smells like heaven in a bag!" Cat said smiling.

They ate one and smiled.

"We are going back to get more tomorrow!" Jade said.

They finished the batch of snacks they had bought. "Okay so now we are switching out and trying drinks." Tori said.

Tori picked a little piece of paoer out. " sparkling pineapple drink."

Cat dug through the bag and found it. she handed one to each one of them. They drank it.

"It's not that ba-" Jade started before the after taste hit her, they all drank the water.

Cat picked form the bowl and opened the little blue paper which read "AnnaBella's Pink lemonade." Cat gave one to each one of them they opened it and rank it.

"Going back to buy more!" Tori exclaimed.

Jade picked "AnnaBella's Lemonade" They drank it.

"It tastes so good!" Cat exclaimed.

"Okay there is one more drink left." Cat got it out of the bag.

"It's Yulkvia's yougurt drink." Cat said the tried it as soon as they put it in there mouth they spit it in the puke bucket.

They drank the lemonade again.

"Alright we got some frozen foods which needed to be prepared in the oven. So I'll go and get them," Tori said getting up going in to the kitchen. Tori came back with 4 little sauce contaniers, before going back to get the actual food. Tori sat it on the kitchen table where they were filming.

"Alright, we got. Vegan shrimp, Vegetable Spring rolls,Vegan Chicken Strips and some chicken wings in Louisana Honey." Jade said poiting at each food.

They tried one of each and loved it.

"Alright slappers! That's it I'll leave a link to each of there Slap accounts so that's it for now and goodbye!"

* * *

**_Hey FanFic I haven't seen ya in a while. My family came to see us and we went to see them so I was never able to upload so I'll try and upload before the 2 of September! So I'll see ya later._**


End file.
